Shiroyasha
thumb|276px|The All mighty Shiroyasha "Correct. Don't let yourself be fooled by her appearance. That girl is a Star Spirit, one of the Three Strongest Species of Little Garden, to be short, a being of a species on a vastly higher level than us. Even the Allfather Zeus, God King Indra, Hebrew Chief God...... or the Three Chief Gods of the Hindu Pantheon that I belonged to, they all have to view her as an equally powerful being when talking to her." Biographie Shiroyasha ''(白夜叉, Shiroyasha)'' est le maître de la zone Est ainsi que le manager de la communauté Eyes. Ancien Demon Lord et porteur du titre of the White Night, Shiroyasha est une des plus puissante entité du Little Garden. Stats Tier : Low 2-C | 1-A | High 1-A Alias : The Spirit of the Sun, Lord of the White Night, The strongest celestial, Useless goddess, shameful god, perverted God, The greatest god of the Sun, The strongest god, strongest Star spirit, Ruler of the Horizon ,Hero of justice, Keeper of the world , The loli in Japanese clothes , Strongest problem child of the East,Last trial of humanity' Sexe : Féminin Age : Inconnue ''' '''Origine : Mondaiji Force physique : Univers level+ | Métaverse level | Métaverse level+ Niveau de menace : Big Bang | Oméga | Oméga+ Pouvoirs et capacités : Caractéristiques superhumain, magie, experte du combat au corps à corps, manipulation de l'énergie, manipulation spirituelle, manipulation astrale, manipulation du feu, manipulation de la chaleur, manipulation de la lumière, manipulation des ténèbres, acausalité, manipulation de la matière manipulation de l'espace et du temps, manipulation de la non-existence, manipulation conceptuelle, manipulation de la réalité, manipulation des âmes, aura (intimidante, écrasante et charismatique) Invocation, Immortalité (1 et 8), régénération (Mid-Godly), téléportation, vol, perceptions extrasensorielles | Toutes les capacités précédentes additionnées à manipulation de l'information, incorporel existence conceptuelle, existence abstraite, immortalité (1, 8 et 9), régénération (True-Godly), intangibilité, manipulation de l'origine, manipulation des lois, manipulation de la causalité, manipulation de la probabilité, manipulation des dimensions supérieures | Toutes les capacités précédentes booster à son niveau d'existence Capacités de destruction : Universe level+ (Elle a redessiner des constellations et détient un contrôle absolue sur les masses de l'univers. Sa simple présence dans les "lower floor" perturbe les lois de la physique et "modifie la trajectoire des galaxies") |''' '''Métaverse level (Dans le passé, elle a défié un trillion de Dieu dans et était considérée comme plus puissante que n'importe quel autre entité en dehors des 1 et 2-Digit) | Métaverse level+ (En plus que de posséder la même essence que les Last [http://fr.charabattles.wikia.com/wiki/End_Empitness Embryo], elle peut, après son ascension au 2-digit, elle peut faire plier à sa volonter l'Akashic Reccord qui est la réalité ultime et l'origine de toutes choses) peut ignorer la durabilité de nombreuses manières Vitesse : FTL+ | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Durabiltié : Univers level+ | Métaverse level | Métaverse level+ Endurance : Infini | Infini | Infini Intelligence : Nigh-Omniscience Équipement standard : Son éventail thumb|left|268px|Shiroyasha descellé. Capacités : * Ancien Seigneur Démon (Ancient Mao) : '''le puissant dieu des temps anciens, doté d'un statut privilégié spécial et une quantité d'énergie spirituelle transcendante, complètement à l'abri des influences physiques et surnaturelles. * '''Existence conceptuelle : Les Démon Lords sont des concepts avecune pluralité de mondes et d'histoires (réels et mythiques) qui incarnent les possibilités infinies qui leur permettent d'exister dans toutes les time lines et univers parallèles sous une forme ou une autre. * système d'appel : Impossible a tuer, car même si son corps et son âme sont réduits à néant, elle reviendra toujours, sous une forme ou une autre. * Esprit céleste : Considérer comme une des races la plus puissante du Little Garden, les esprits célestes, en plus de ne pas avoir de corps réels naissent indépendamment des civilisations humaines et des mondes. * "Another existence'' : la véritable essence de Shiroyasha, par sa nature,dépasse même celle les esprits célestes et n'est soumis à aucune classification. * Esprit du soleil et de la nuits : Origine de Shiroyasha, force qu'elle possédait autrefois. La plupart du temps, elle est juste la Reine Blanche de la nuit, sous la forme d'une loli, où ses pouvoirs sont disproportionnellement limités. Sous sa vraie forme adulte, elle est une des plus puissante entité de l’œuvre. * The world inside the box : Capacité, sur la base des manipulations spatio-temporelles, dimensionnelles et conceptuelles, permet de sceller des ennemis très puissants (tels que Les Last Embryo). Dit on que la source de ce pouvoir se trouve dans un lieu au-delà des étoiles, du temps et des univers. Ainsi, en créant le paradoxe du jeu (une condition s'appliquant lorsque le challenger ne parvient pas à surmonter son Gift Game), Shiroyasha est aussi capable de sceller définitivement le Little Garden et tout ce qu'il contient, en le séparant du reste du monde. * Eternal Night : Une fois qu'elle libère son véritable pouvoir, celui se met à tout absorber, y compris les étoiles. Tordant ainsi la réalité, et les limites entres les mondes. * Power of the Sun : les pouvoirs divins, divisés en 24 secteurs, étant le plus puissant dieu soleil, Shiroyasha a le pouvoir de plus de la moitié d'entre eux. Il est difficile d'évaluer ses capacités, mais a noté que la force de 14 secteurs suffisent pour manipuler l'origine même de tout ce qui a existé et de tout ce qui existera. * Divinité solaire : Shiroyasha a toutes les propriétés et capacités du soleil. * Contrôle des étoiles : peut librement manipuler toute les masses dans l'univers. * Aura Catastrophique : l'aura puissante Shiroyasha, qui se manifeste lorsqu'elle se met en colère. Son aura provoque ainsi une puissante secousse à travers tout le Litlle Garden, faisant même changer les constellations de trajectoire. * Observation : la capacité de séparé son esprit de son corps. Clés : Base(Scellée) | Prime (Descellée) | GéocentrismeCatégorie:Mondaiji Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Dieu Catégorie:Femelle